Falconeye Review 1: Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a fighting game published by Nintendo in 2008. It is the third and most recent title in the Super Smash Bros. Series, the others being Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee. It contains characters from the Super Mario Series, Pokemon, Metroid, Kirby, LOZ, Kid Icarus, Star Fox, and many other game series. Gameplay In Brawl, you take control of any of 32 characters: Mario (Super Mario Bros.) Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) Pikachu (Pokemon) Link (Legend of Zelda) Wario (WarioWare) Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) Kirby (Kirby) Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) Princess Zelda/ Sheik (Legend of Zelda) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon) Jigglypuff (Pokemon) Lucario (Pokemon) Metaknight (Kirby) King Dedede (Kirby) Toon Link (Legend of Zelda) Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) Samus Aran/ Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) Olimar (Pikmin) Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) R.O.B. Fox McCloud (Star Fox) Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) Ike (Fire Emblem) Marth (Fire Emblem) Ness (EarthBound) Lucas (EarthBound) Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) Pit (Kid Icarus) Basically, you have two gameplay modes, Solo and Group. In Solo, you can do classic mode, where you fight a series of enemies and a boss at the end (either Master Hand or Crazy Hand). You can also do an adventure mode called "Subspace Emmisary," where you save trophy land from being taken over by the Ancient Minister (but is the Ancient Minister really taking orders from someone else...?) There's also Boss Rush Mode, Home Derby Mode, and others. In Group Mode, you can play by yourself, or with friends. In Tournament Mode, you and up to 30 other players can compete to see who's the best brawler out there, and there are other cool modes that I won't go into at this time. Stats ESRB Rating: T for Teen Release Date (NA): March 9, 2008 Platforms: Nintendo Wii Graphics The graphics in brawl are good depending on where you are. Some of my favorite stages are Shadow Moses Island, Lylat Cruise, Final Destination, and Port Town Aero Drive. These are some of the best detailed stages in the game, and most stages have fully destuctible environments. In addition to the set stages, you can also build you're own stages in the extras menu, which you can save onto SD cards so you can take them to you're friends house and play on your stages on a different system. Good Aspects Brawl has very high replay value, it's one of those games that takes a long time to get bored with (especially if you're not the only one playing it) it has the biggest soundtrack in video game history, and it has a lot of playable characters, each with different abilities and weaknesses. Bad Aspects Most of the bad things about this game are very minor. A lot of people don't like the idea of the final smashes, but you can turn them off so it's not that big of a deal. One complaint I have is that a few characters have the same final smash. For example, Fox has a landmaster, which is pretty epic, but Falco also has a landmaster, which if you know anything about the Star Fox series, you know that Falco not only hates, but utterly refuses to use any land craft. and then Wolf alson has a landmaster, and Wolf doesn't even OWN a landmaster. And then Sonic. I am a big sonic fan, but he SUCKS in this game. Almost all his moves are the same, his final smash sucks, and I really hope they improve him in the next game. I also found the Subspace Emmisary to be a bit boring. Family Friendliness Though Brawls is rated T, it's only rated that because of some of the combat moves. I would reccomend it to ages 8 and up. Conclusion Brawl is overall a very fun game, and it combines the best of the previous titles and adds in even better elements. With high replay value and cool stages, I give Brawl a 8/10 with the title of EPIC!!!!!!